Einer von vielen
by Berendis
Summary: Er war nur einer von vielen, die im Morgengrauen tot hinter dem Klammwall lagen. Er war nur einer von vielen, die mit tausend Tränen beweint wurden...


_Inhalt:_ Er war nur einer von vielen, die im Morgengrauen tot hinter dem Klammwall lagen. Er war nur einer von vielen, die mit tausend Tränen beweint wurden...

_Disclaimer:_ Nix meins, alles Tolkiens. Ich nix verdienen Geld hiermit.

_Rating:_ PG-13

_A/N:_ Eine Kurzschlussidee, und garantiert keine Bestleistung. Aber es war ein so fieses Plot Bunny, dass ich es einfach aufschreiben musste...

_Gewidmet:_ Sil, fürs Beta und einfach so... #knuddl#

xXXXx

**Einer von vielen**

Er war nur einer von vielen, die dort oben auf der Mauer standen.  
Er war nur einer von vielen, die dem fast sicheren Tod ins Auge blickten.  
Er war nur einer von vielen, in deren Kopf das Stampfen und die Kriegsrufe des feindlichen Heeres widerhallten.  
Er war nur einer von vielen, die vor Angst zitterten und nirgends mehr Hoffnung sahen.  
Er war nur einer von vielen, deren Gedanken bei jenen waren, die in den Höhlen das Ende der Schlacht abwarteten... und die sie vielleicht nie wieder sehen würden...

Vor seinen Augen erschien das Bild seiner weinenden Mutter, wie sie darum flehte, dass er nicht in den Kampf ziehen musste, und er spürte noch genau, wo seine kleine Schwester sich verzweifelt an ihn geklammert hatte. Mit sanfter Gewalt hatten die Soldaten seine Mutter zurückgehalten, ebenso seine Schwester beiseite geschoben, und ihn zur Waffenkammer geführt.

Und nun stand er hier, gerüstet wie ein erwachsener Krieger, doch er wusste nicht einmal, wie die Waffe in seinen Händen genannt wurde. Er wusste nur, dass er damit töten sollte. Töten, um sein eigenes Leben zu verteidigen und töten, um einem König zu dienen, den er noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Dieser König war für ihn so fern wie die schwarzen Berge Mordors, und der Gedanken an ihn trug keine Ermutigung mit sich.

Erdrückend schlugen die Wogen der Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit über ihm zusammen, nahmen ihm den Atem und die Fähigkeit klar zu denken. Seine Hände mit der unbekannten Waffe zitterten, und er fragte sich voller Furcht, wie er diese Schlacht überleben sollte. Er hatte wohl Zuhause Feldarbeit verrichtet, als ihr Hof noch nicht vom Feind niedergebrannt worden war, aber ob diese Kraft, die er sich dabei antrainiert hatte, auch ausreichte, um einen dieser riesigen Orks zu töten? Ob es ausreichte, um sein Leben zu schützen? Nicht zuletzt, um diesem gesichtslosen König zu dienen?

Wozu sollte er überhaupt kämpfen? Wozu einen König verteidigen, der in seinen Gedanken nicht mehr war als ein undeutlicher Schatten? Wozu ein Land verteidigen, das am Rande des Zerfalls stand? Wozu auf eine bessere Zukunft nach der Schlacht hoffen, wenn doch eben diese Zukunft so schwarz war wie das Böse höchstpersönlich? Wozu kämpfen, wenn es überhaupt keine Hoffnung auf einen Sieg gab?

Ein Blitz erhellte für Sekunden die wogende Masse der Feinde. Donner krachte und es schien ihm, als wäre das Ende der Welt gekommen. Niemals würden sie diese Übermacht besiegen können. Niemals würde es ihnen gelingen, dieses Unheil abzuwehren. Sie waren zu schwach. Selbst die Elbentruppe, die vor wenigen Stunden angekommen war und wie ein Streifen Licht den dunklen Himmel erhellt hatte, selbst diese Elben schienen nun nichtig. Ein winziger Funken Licht in einem unendlichen Meer aus Finsternis, nicht mehr. Es war so hoffnungslos...

Ein Bogen sang, ein Bogen auf der Mauer. In den Reihen der Feinde fiel einer zu Boden und löste wütendes Geschrei aus. Speere krachten auf den Boden, das Brüllen der Orks liess ihn erzittern. Das Klirren ihrer Rüstungen, als sie sich in Bewegung setzten, liess ihn einen Schritt zurücktreten... doch sogleich wurde er wieder nach vorne geschoben, direkt an die Mauer. Es gab nicht zwischen ihm und dem Tod...

Ein lautes Kommando hallte an seine Ohren, er verstand es nicht. Es war in einer fremden Sprache gesprochen, der Sprache der Elben. Eine Sprache, die so wunderschön war und ihm gleichzeitig die Hoffnungslosigkeit der Situation nur noch klarer machte, während er zitternd zusah, wie viele Orks in den vordersten Reihen getroffen zu Boden stürzten. Und wie viele mehr an ihre Stelle rückten...

Armbrüste wurden angelegt, tödliche Pfeile sauste auf die Mauer zu. Elben und Menschen fielen, von einem Moment auf den anderen wurde ihr Leben ausgelöscht, ihre Hoffnungen, ihre Trauer, ihre Gedanken. Einfach so...

Schreie beherrschten die Luft, Schreie begleitet vom Hauch des Todes, der gierig seine Finger nach den Seelen der Gefallenen ausstreckte.

Und Blut, überall war Blut... Tote, auf dem Boden, über der Mauer, überall. Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf, als er aus Versehen auf einen abgeschnittenen Arm trat. Nur mühsam hielt er den Brechreiz zurück, umklammerte fest seine Waffe, als er sah, wie ein besonders hässlicher Ork auf ihn zurannte. Unbeholfen stach und schlug er zu, spürte bald brennenden Schmerz in seinem ganzen Körper, doch er konnte nicht sagen, ob es seine Muskeln oder tiefe Wunden waren... Verzweiflung brandete noch einmal auf, ein letzter Gedanke, ein letzter Schrei...

Schmerz... Blut... Schreie... Finsternis.

Er war nur einer von vielen, die im Morgengrauen tot hinter dem Klammwall lagen.  
Er war nur einer von vielen, die auf einen grossen Haufen gelegt und in einer hastigen Zeremonie verbrannt wurden.  
Er war nur einer von vielen, die mit tausend Tränen beweint wurden, als sie nicht zurückkehrten.  
Er war nur einer von vielen, die noch ihr ganzes Leben vor sich gehabt hätten.  
Er war nur einer von vielen, die das Herz jenes gesichtslosen Königs schwer werden liessen, als dieser alleine über das Feld des Sieges schritt. Ein so bitter erkaufter Sieg...

xXXXx

_A/N:_ Krieg ich ein Review? #lieb guck# Und für alle, die vielleicht Wenn Leben Tod bedeutet kennen und sich fragen, wann es endlich weitergeht: ich arbeite daran, das neue Kapitel ist fast fertig...


End file.
